Equestrian Colors : Azure Haflinger
by Siphirith H-V-A-S. Jr
Summary: Les Avengers, une plage, des planches de surf, le soleil, un parasol, des coups de soleil, un parfait bronzage, un bikini rouge, un château de sable, un livre de chimie, et un vendeur de beignet. Une sortie en famille à la plage quoi. SuperAvengersFamily


_Bon … Lolaetcaetera a posté la centième review à Mischievous y'a deux jours, alors avant-hier soir je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle aurait voulu comme Stony pour voir si ça m'inspirait pour un Os … Donc, hier midi, j'suis partie pour mes partiels quoi. La philo du droit … J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un truc bien, ce qui est drôle quand on sait que j'ai pas le cours et que j'y suis même pas allée, mais bon, ensuite, j'avais histoire des institutions. Donc j'ai commencé cet OS … j'ai rendu copie blanche puis j'ai eu histoire des idées politiques, donc j'ai fini mon OS et j'ai rendu copie blanche … Ben je pouvais pas inventer de l'histoire … Donc à la place j'ai fait du Stony xD C'est les feuilles de brouillon bleues ! Elles ont un effet bizarre sur moi, elles m'inspirent j'y peux rien ! Bon, je vous promets que le prochain c'est Red Stallion. Je promets._

_Au fait, j'essaye différents points de vue, vous avez dû vous en apercevoir, donc là je préviens au cas où vous chercheriez, c'est le point de vue de personne. De Dieu, du vent, des grains de sables si vous voulez, mais pas celui d'un personnage C; et celui-ci est beaucoup plus léger que les deux-trois derniers, d'ailleurs je trouve les dialogues un peu en rupture avec la narration, mais bon … bonne lecture quand même !_

La jaquette de l'histoire appartient à Lolaetcaetera, mon artiste préférée sur Deviantart (lien sur son profil ff), ouep et c'était même mon cadeau d'anniversaire x3

Merci à ma chouchoute de bêta (Patate-douce-sama) d'avoir corrigé tous mes Stony xD

**Réponse à Plop (si jamais tu repasses par là) :** D'abord merci de ta sincérité C: Je vois ce que tu veux dire au niveau du manque de fluidité. Eumh ... le fait que c'était pendant un partiel ça compte comme excuse ? xD Non, sérieusement, je pense que ça fait partie du nouveau style que j'expérimente. Je débute avec, et c'est pas encore parfait, surtout que là justement, c'était le point de vue de personne et y'a pas vraiment d'émotion, c'est juste une description de scènes. Et justement ce nouveau style implique une certaine simplicité dans les mots et les transitions (inexistantes d'ailleurs les transitions) ... et puis, enfin, ça fait jamais plaisir une review négative, mais moi je l'aime bien c't'OS sinon je l'aurai pas publié x) Je crois que c'est aussi un problème que j'ai avec le support papier la fluidité ... Eum, sinon je t'invite à aller lire les autres OS de cette série ! Pour voir si tu ne les aimes pas non plus (eux y'a un point de vue et y'a de l'émotion xD) et si c'est vraiment le style que t'aimes pas, j'te propose mon autre fic Avengers qui est pas du tout de ce genre : Mischievous ! Et euh ben merci de ta review :D

* * *

**Equestrian Colors – 6 **

**AZURE HAFLINGER**

_''-Vous savez ce qui me rend heureux les gars ?_

_-Non …_

_-Ben devinez !_

_-Ça peut plus être les femmes, alors c'est quoi ? C'est l'argent ?_

_-J'aime l'argent ouais, mais ça suffit pas._

_-Steve alors ?_

_-Oui bien sûr, mais c'est pas ça que je voulais dire._

_-Peter alors ?_

_-Vous êtes nuls aux devinettes les gars. Même réponse que précédemment._

_-Alors c'est quoi qui te rend heureux Tony ?_

_-C'est vous, bande d'abrutis.''_

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

-Papaaaa ! Allez viens faire un château de sable avec moi, supplie Peter assis dans le sable à côté de Steve.

-Laisse tomber Petey, ils dorment comme des souches, l'informe Bruce.

-Ouais ils ont eu une folle nuit, se moque Clint.

Bruce lit un livre, il a mis des lunettes de soleil par dessus ses lunettes de vue et ça fait rire Peter qui lui fait remarquer, et du coup ça fait rire Clint.

-Vous voulez pas venir faire un château avec moi vous ? Leur demande le petit garçon avec sa bouille spéciale ''papa Tony s'il te plaaaaaît''.

Bruce regarde son livre, puis Peter … il hésite et ses yeux font le chemin plusieurs fois et finalement il regarde Clint.

-Va avec lui Barton, je dois finir ce livre aujourd'hui sans faute.

-Il a bon dos ton livre, c'est quoi d'abord ? L'embête Barton qui réussit à lui piquer.

-''Théorie de la chimie rétrograde'' ? Pff, ça à l'air chiant comme la mort, allez viens Pete. De toute façon, c'est l'heure d'aller montrer aux autres mâles de la plage que c'est moi l'alpha ici.

En fait ce que Barton sous-entend c'est qu'il en a marre de voir que tous les beaux mecs des environs ont les yeux rivés sur sa 'Tasha, et ça, ça fait rire Bruce, avant qu'il ne lui peste dessus parce qu'il lui a perdu la page, l'enfoiré de faucon.

Bruce regarde Peter grimper sur les épaules de Clint qui s'éloigne et qui entre progressivement dans l'eau pour aller à la rencontre de Natasha et l'embrasser surtout. Bruce ricane quand il sent l'atmosphère ''bombasse célib' en vue'' qui retombe brusquement et qui se transforme en ''ce mec est pas si musclé que ça, j'peux lui piquer sa copine super bonne j'suis sûr'' et il sent que s'ils n'ont pas déjà mis leur plan drague en action c'est parce que Thor est dans l'eau avec la rousse depuis le début.

Ça lui rappelle la veille quand ils sont allés acheter leurs maillots de bain tous les sept dans une petite boutique du coin. Le rideau de la cabine d'essayage était un peu trop court et le vendeur a kiffé les jambes de Natasha, Clint a kiffé aussi, mais le vendeur a beaucoup moins aimé la suite. Natasha porte divinement bien le bikini rouge, avec un adorable petit nœud coincé entre ses deux seins. Ça donne une excuse pour fixer ses seins d'ailleurs. C'est là que Tony leur a appris qu'elle avait été mannequin. Après y'a fallu spécifier à Steve qu'on se balade bien comme ça sur les plages de nos jours et que non les maillots en laine ça n'existe plus. Et puis de toute façon, Tony lui a promis que s'il y avait trop de monde sur la plage et que ça le gênait d'être aussi peu couvert devant tant d'inconnus, c'était pas compliqué, il lui suffisait d'acheter la plage et puis c'est tout. Heureusement Steve est moins gaspilleur que Tony, et plus convainquant aussi.

Bruce ricane en les regardant dormir tous les deux, à l'ombre du parasol. Il ne sait pas en détail ce qu'ils ont fait cette nuit, mais ils n'ont sûrement pas dormi. Puis il se replonge dans son livre. C'est pour le travail qu'il doit le finir aujourd'hui.

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

Clint et Peter creusent dans le sable mouillé. Peter veut faire un château, mais Clint trouve ça trop classique, alors il lui demande ce que c'est son animal préféré, alors du coup, ils font une araignée. Ça plaira à Natasha. Double bénef !

Mais la marée monte et bientôt leur tas de sable en forme d'arachnide il est emporté. Peter est triste, mais Clint lui dit que c'est pas grave et il lui promet qu'à ses dix-huit ans, il lui offrira une vraie araignée. Une tarentule même. Alors Peter et Clint vont se baigner. Il a un truc avec ce gosse Clint. Il l'adore.

Peter aime pas trop les vagues alors il grimpe encore sur les épaules de Barton et ils rejoignent Thor. Thor dans l'eau, on dirait un mec pour une pub de parfum et en même temps, on dirait qu'il a retrouvé ses quatre ans tellement il sourit et il rigole. L'effet magique de la plage et de l'océan.

Clint éclabousse le blond et là c'est parti, ils font une bataille quand Thor prend 'Tasha sur ses épaules.

Là, même si Loki décidait d'envahir la Terre, personne l'en empêcherait : les Avengers sont en vacances.

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

À un moment Tony émerge et prend la main de Steve avant de se rendormir sur sa serviette, à l'ombre du parasol.

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

Thor demande à ses amis espions (en vacances) ce que fait ce midgardien au loin qui s'échine à tenir sur du bois qui flotte.

-Il fait du surf Thor, lui répond la russe.

-Du quoi ?

-Du surf. Il surfe sur les vagues grâce à la force du courant sur une planche de surf, explique le petit garçon.

-Je veux essayer !

-Hum, il doit y avoir un stand de location là-bas, indique Clint en pointant la plage et le haut des dunes de sable.

Alors Thor lui fait ses yeux de chaton pour qu'il vienne avec lui, alors Clint lui dit, en lui passant Peter, qu'ils doivent d'abord aller chercher la carte de crédit de Tony, et au passage, il chuchote un truc à Peter. Alors Thor va voir Tony et le gosse a l'impression de faire du cheval tellement il fait des secousses quand il marche Thor.

Le dieu avec sa grosse voix il réveille Tony et Steve, même s'il essaye de parler doucement, et Peter s'amuse à mettre du sable en forme de petits cœurs sur le dos de ses papas qui sont trop fatigués pour l'en empêcher. Bruce ricane et personne ne sait trop pourquoi.

-Depuis quand la chimie c'est drôle ?

-T'as pas compris Tony ? Thor veut aller louer une planche de surf !

C'était pas pour ça qu'il rigolait, mais Tony y croit.

-Ah mais oui ! C'est trop cool, comme ça quand je t'appellerai Point Break ce sera encore plus drôle !

-Papa je peux faire du surf moi aussi ?

-Peter mon cœur t'es trop petit, répond Tony.

-Il peut prendre une planche en mousse comme les enfants là-bas regarde, ça a pas l'air dangereux, propose Steve.

Tony est toujours d'accord avec Steve depuis qu'ils sont ensemble …

-Peter tu t'occupes de payer ? J'ai pas trop confiance en notre grand blond pour ce qui est de la carte de crédit, fait Tony.

-Mais un enfant de six ans oui ? Se moque Bruce.

-Chut, quand c'est mon fils, c'est ok.

Alors Thor prend la main du petit garçon et ils remontent la dune pour aller au magasin.

En montant Thor croise le vendeur de beignet et il lui achète tout son panier. Sauf qu'il a pas d'argent et le vendeur il prend pas les cartes de crédit alors il lui file sa montre à la place. Le vendeur il est content il lui dit que grâce à lui, il a plus besoin de travailler de l'été et qu'il lui a fait gagner un temps fou pour ses économies pour faire l'école qu'il veut, alors il va se baigner.

Peter il rigole et Thor il pense qu'il est fou ce jeune, c'est pas parce qu'il lui a donné sa montre qu'il lui a donné du temps. Thor comprend pas les gens ici.

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

Clint et Natasha s'embrassent au milieu des vagues et ça fait rire Bruce, mais pas Steve et Tony parce ce qu'ils se sont rendormis depuis un bail.

Thor il revient vers eux, il porte sa planche sous le bras, Peter sur ses épaules, la planche en mousse sur sa tête et le panier de beignet en bandoulière.

Bruce lui demande comment il les a achetés et Thor répond : ''avec ma montre''. Alors Bruce le gronde, il lui dit que Tony va pas être content parce que c'est lui qui lui avait offerte et qu'elle valait au moins cinq mille dollars. Thor répond qu'il a pas besoin de montre, qu'il préfère regarder le soleil et il dit que le vendeur a eu l'air content, mais qu'il a pas voulu prendre la carte de crédit, en plus il lui aurait pas donné la carte de crédit, comment il aurait fait après pour le magasin ?

Bruce soupire, lui dit de laisser tomber, lui sourit et lui dit :

-Va surfer plutôt, tu vas voir ça va te plaire. Et puis les beignets c'est une bonne idée.

-Je peux en avoir un ? Demande Peter au grand dieu.

-Oui bien sûr gamin, fait Thor avec sa voix forte.

Et Tony et Steve ils se réveillent en sursaut.

Puis Thor va surfer et emmène Peter avec lui et il écoute les conseils du petit garçon attentivement parce qu'il sait qu'il est intelligent.

Et les deux super papas ils se rendorment encore une fois.

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

-Oh merde ! On a oublié de mettre de la crème solaire Steve !

-Ça fait combien de temps qu'on dort Bruce ? Demande Steve pendant que Tony se demande comment il a pu oublier d'étaler de la crème sur le corps divin de son Steve, parce que franchement c'est un de ses fantasmes mais personne l'écoute.

-Oh, ça fait deux heures que Thor surfe, d'ailleurs il se débrouille pas mal, alors ça doit faire cinq heures que vous dormez, et trois heures que le soleil a tourné et que vous êtes exposés. Vous allez chanter cette nuit.

-Bruce ! T'aurais pas pu nous réveiller pour nous le dire avant !? Je sens plus mon dos tellement ça brûle ! Se plaint Tony.

Steve s'est levé parce qu'il est curieux de voir Point Break en live, et surtout de voir si son fils va bien, et le sable des cœurs sur son dos tombe.

-Oh mon dieu non, gémit Tony pendant que Bruce se marre.

Steve a plein de petits cœur dans son bronzage.

Steve a le sérum alors il a pas de coup de soleil.

Ouais mais Tony il gémit parce qu'il a pas de sérum et donc il est forcément plus rouge encore que son armure. Et Bruce se marre encore plus quand Tony se relève et que le sable tombe.

-On dirait la tapisserie de la chambre d'une petite fille ! Se moque Clint en revenant tout mouillé avec Natasha.

-C'est space comme c'est quand même classe sur Steve, constate-t-elle.

Ils prennent tous un beignet.

-Tu vas l'engueuler Peter pour les cœurs ? Demande Steve.

-Un peu ouais ! Il retouchera jamais à un grain de sable, de sa vie !

-C'est Clint qui lui a dit de le faire, dénonce Natasha.

-Haaaan ! Espèce de rapporteuse ! T'es plus ma copine, je te boude !

Alors Clint boude et Tony le tue des yeux. Il dit que pour la peine, il donnera pas ses nouvelles flèches à Clint et qu'il va dire à Peter de plus jamais faire ce qu'il lui dit.

-Tu rends mon fils idiot ! Enfoiré va !

-Il me tarde le resto de ce soir, remarque Natasha.

Ce soir c'est moules-frites au restaurant du coin.

-Hey regardez, les interpelle Steve debout face à la mer avec une main qui protège ses yeux du soleil, Thor se débrouille super bien !

Ouais on dirait qu'il a ça dans le sang Thor.

-Putain il est fort, s'étonne Tony.

-J'aurais plutôt pensé qu'il coulerait à pic vu son poids, fait Bruce.

-Hey regardez Peter, on dirait qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie.

Et ils prennent tous un autre beignet en regardant Peter qui ne tombe jamais de sa planche.

-Il est génial mon fils, dit Tony.

Et Steve rit et il voit le dos de Tony et là il pleure de rire carrément.

-C'est le truc le plus ridicule que j'ai jamais vu, se moque Clint.

Et il tape dans la main de Bruce.

Et puis Thor revient avec Peter, et ils sont euphoriques tous les deux.

Et puis ils vont tous se baigner, oui même Bruce, parce qu'il a fini son livre.

°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°

_''-Pourquoi t'es heureux avec nous Tony ?_

_-Un jour, dans une grotte en Afghanistan un homme m'a demandé si j'avais une famille. Et j'ai répondu non, parce que j'en avais pas. Cet homme il m'a dit que si j'avais pas de famille j'avais rien. S'il me le redemandait aujourd'hui, je serais heureux de lui dire oui, parce que vous êtes ma famille les gars._

_-C'est les coups de soleil qui te rendent guimauve ou c'est les cœurs dans ton dos ?_

_-Ha ha._

_-T'es chiant, Clint. Pas moyen d'être sérieux plus de deux minutes avec toi._

_-Mange tes moules au lieu de dire des trucs qu'on sait déjà, Tony._

_-Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi Bruce ?! Thor arrête de me piquer des frites ! C'est pas parce que je les mange pas que j'en veux pas._

_-Papa, je peux avoir des frites aussi moi ?_

_-Oui tiens voilà mes frites mon cœur._

_-Tony : esclave de sa famille._

_-Oh ça sonne bien !_

_-Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi !_

_-C'est ça la famille, Tony._

_-Steve, dis quelque chose, ils sont tous contre moi !_

_-Ah non, moi je ne rentre pas dans cette conversation de fous à lier._

_-Ah beh merci, ça c'est gentil Steve._

_-C'est ma vengeance pour les cœurs, Clint.''_

* * *

_Tadaaaah. Vous pouvez m'appeler SuperGuimauve oui xD Bon … les filles … Je vous kiffe trop méga fort ! Toutes ces reviews C: J'vous aime toutes. Mes partiels sont finis, j'espère que je vais encore carburer au Stony jusqu'à demain, histoire de finir le plus dur (le lemon xD) et ensuite … j'sais pas, p'tet qu'il faudra attendre mes prochains exams xD Je vous avoues que j'ai mal à la tête tellement je pense Stony actuellement xD Donc, j'vais p'tet faire une pause. Ces Os étaient complètement indépendants de ma volonté, moi je voulais juste vous faire patienter avec mes drabbles qui arrivent toujours jeudi et mardi et qui n'ont rien à voir avec ça xD_

**_Et donc voilà, il me reste euh … voyons voir mon carnet spécial Equestrian Horse, encore hum, 9 titres (que vous pouvez voir sur mon profil d'ailleurs), donc si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas et on verra bien si elles m'inspirent C;_**

**EDIT :** Red Stallion paraîtra vendredi ! J'aurai publié un OS par jour cette semaine comme ça xD


End file.
